Flexible pouches provided with specific dispensing spout are well known for containing food products such as, for example, drinks or granular products.
The pouches are usually connected to the spout upstream of a filling zone. In order to speed up production, this task is performed in continuously operating rotating carousels.
For this purpose, a system is known that comprises a rotating organ that repeatedly picks up from two distinct accumulators a pouch and a corresponding spout, transferring the pouch and spout to a rotating carousel. This system is based on a hypocycloidal mechanism that enables it to be avoided that there are relative velocities at the zone in which the rotating organ picks up the pouches and the spouts from the accumulators and at the zone of transfer of the pouches and spouts to the carousel.
The rotating organ comprises a rotatable plate and gripping means that rotate along a rotation axis that in turns rotates around the rotation axis of the plate.
One drawback of this constructional solution is the fact that at each revolution of the plate a pouch and a corresponding spout are transferred to the carousel.
In order to speed up productivity further, the number of the rotating organs indicated above should be increased, but in this manner also the constructional complexity and production costs would grow.
In this context, the technical task that is the basis of the present disclosure is to propose a device and a method that overcome the drawbacks of the cited prior art.